


(Not so)Happy holidays!

by TheLiteralGarbageCan



Series: A chainsaw, a guillotine, and a lot of chaos. [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Festive torture!, He's a sad boi, Justin doesn't know what's going on, M/M, Rip Giriko, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralGarbageCan/pseuds/TheLiteralGarbageCan
Summary: Just a quick little "festive" thing a wrote up. It's in the same universe as "Chalk Dust and Fist Fights"  and can be read apart from it but I don't recommend it since there's stuff that might not line up otherwise.





	(Not so)Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not nearly done with the next chapter for Chalk Dust and Fist Fights but I still wanted to put out something for you all I present to you: This abomination! Anyway, merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also sidenote: I may have made Arachne and Giriko kind of OOC so sorry about that my dudes~)

Giriko knew something was off the second he stepped into the classroom. The students had long gotten over the fascination of having a new teacher so he was more than a little concerned that the entire class was giving him side glances and whispering things to each other. He cleared his throat in an attempt to gain the classes attention before he went over to his attendance sheet to start class. As the chainsaw was halfway through his attendance Justin finally made an appearance, having previously been called to a meeting.

"How nice of you to join us s- wait for the hell are you wearing?" Giriko said, interrupting his own sentence as he looked at the blonde.

"A hat?" A Justin, looking confused and slightly offended as he tilted his head, said red and white hat shifting and bouncing slightly from the movement.

"I can see that dumbass." Giriko rolled his eyes. "But why? It makes you look stupid." It actually looked quite adorable, making Justin appear his actual age for once, but hell would freeze over before Giriko would admit that. Giriko glared at the students when he heard snickers arise from them.

"It's not supposed to, it's festive," Justin said. "You know, a Santa hat....You have seen one before, right?"

Giriko vaguely recalls the garment showing up in the recesses of his memory. A foggy memory from when he was first working with Arachne flooding his mind. Her place was lit up with colorful lights and cheerful music, a tree with glass ornaments hung up neatly, her musical laughter filling the room and she sipped from her wine glass. Her pale hands placing a red and white hat onto his head, wrapping a green scarf around his neck, saying he'd look more festive with a smile. He recalls telling her there's no reason to treat today any differently, to which she tsked and told him that any chance to enjoy finer things shouldn't be wasted. He still didn't see the point but seeing her smile was cause enough for him to celebrate, so he was willing to go along as she hang up strands of garland and frosted star shaped cookies.

He stopped that train of thought as quickly as she could.

"Of course I have, I just didn't think you'd be dumb enough to wear it." Giriko waved him off dismissively.

"But I got one for you too," Justin said, showing the matching hat in his hands. "You don't want to wear it?"

"Of course I don't! Why the hell would I want to?" He crossed his arms.

"Aw, that's a shame," Justin said. "Are you sure?" He prodded, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, I'm sure." He rolled his eyes.

"Well fine..." Justin said, glancing over at the students before his smirk turned into a full-blown grin. "Alright, now!" He said.

Giriko had no idea what happened, one second his students were just sitting in their chairs and the next the had surrounded him and tied him to his desk chair with garland and Christmas lights.

"What the hell, let me go you little shits!" Giriko snarled, already planning on just cutting through the festive restraints

"Come now, where's your Christmas spirit?" Justin said, wagging a finger at him.

"I swear to god if you don't let me go-" Giriko started.

"You'll what? That Garland is reinforced with steel, I doubt you'll have an easy time cutting through it." The blonde taunted.

"Where the hell do you even find something like that?" Giriko said as he squirmed. "What do you fucking want?"

"We just want to help you get into the Christmas spirit!" Justin said innocently as he placed the Santa hat on Giriko's head. "Isn't that right, guys?" He said as he looked at the students who had devilish grins on their faces, all armed with various Christmas themed torture devices (They were actually just sweaters and decorations but that equated to the same thing in Giroko's mind)

"Hey, hey!" Giriko said, glaring at the closest students. "If you even think about putting even one of those things near me I'll fail you for the semester, you hear me?!" He growled, in his working at the school he realized the only thing most of these students cared about where their grades.

" Don't be so immature!" Justin said and he wrapped a green scarf around Giriko's neck.

Adorned with a Santa hat and a too large green scarf, Giriko's mind instantly fell into the images of that Christmas spent with Arachne. That one night were they laughed over their champagne glasses, where they exchanged pointless stories in place of gifts, where they both were ready to greet the new year with goals that soared past the moon, where they both half-drunkenly proclaimed that they'd one day rule the fucking world, where he realized he wanted to do in everything in his power to stay by her side, where...where...Where was he again? This wasn't Arachne's place. No...where was she? That's right, she's gone. She's gone, gone and dead. She was dead and he was still here, with nothing and no one giving him direction anymore. He had nothing _and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't-_

"Giriko, Giriko are you alright?" Justin said as he looked at Giriko's far off expression with slight worry. When he received no response Justin quickly undid the knots restraining the chainsaw. "Hey, I'm sorry if we went to far. We were just-" Justin began to apologize when Giriko stood up and shoved Justin aside, walking past everyone and straight out of the classroom.

Justin just stood, dumbfounded at Giriko's sudden exit. He'd never seen the chainsaw act like that and he had no clue what caused it either. At any rate, he knew Giriko had barely any idea of how to get around the building so he decided it'd be best if he found him before he got lost.

"Uh, ok. I'm going to go make sure Giriko is alright. Just, have a study hall or something until we get back." Justin told the class as he went to find the older man.

* * *

  
Giriko was all but running down the halls of the school. He hated these halls that have dumb fucking shinigami skulls pasted on the walls, he hated the entire school that had a part in forcing Archane into hiding. He wanted out but the damn place was like a maze and the walls kept creeping closer to him the more he went on. He couldn't stay here, he needed to get out of this place, this place that he hates because Archane hates it and if they're Arachne's enemy they're his enemy and he'll tear anyone apart for h-

He stumbled through the doors and out into the harsh sun of the outside. He makes the mistake of turning around to look back at the building, he instantly turns on his heels at the sight of the _fucking_ shinigami's handy work. He hated that bastard, he hated anything to do with him. Of course, he did, so he had to get the hell out of dodge, he had to find somewhere that didn't remind him of the fucking DWMA because he hates them and Arachne hates them and Arachne's dead because of him-  
  
He quickly stumbled down the ridiculous set of stairs  ~~one more reason that dumb fucking shinigami is such a piece of shit and why he and Arachne hate him~~  He went down one stair at a time, two stairs, three, his foot slipped, or maybe his feet just stopped working, he has no clue anymore. He went flying down the stairs, his feet out from under him as he puts his arms out in an attempt to brace him self. His elbow painfully connects with the edge of a stair ~~there may have been a sharp cracking noise, he couldn't be bothered to register the pain or anything else~~  before he continued forward and his  face hit the bottom of another and he ungracefully landed onto the flat concrete that lay at the bottom of the school. He got to his knees before he let out a frustrated scream, he didn't even know what was making him so upset. Arachne could figure it out, she's good at that type of stuff. She always knows just what to say _but she's gone and now you have to deal with this on your own. You have to deal with everything on your own because you screwed up and you weren't there for her you idiot, you compete and utter idiot, you-_

His vision began to blur from his pure anger at his situation ~~The trails of liquid on his face meant nothing, absolutely nothing.~~  He covered his mouth to stifle the pained sob that was forming because he had no right to cry, he lost that right when he let the only person he ever cared about, that ever cared about _him_  die without even being there. Without even hearing the news from his own fucking men because he was that useless-

"Giriko?" He heard the gentle voice he'd come to hate and he quickly sat up.

"Fuck off." He said, or at least he wanted to say. The only thing he was able to do was to let out a heart-wrenching sob as he clenched his fists, his sadness mixing with his new-found anger at being seen so vulnerable.

Justin didn't gloat or joke about it like the chainsaw thought he would. He didn't say anything at all, not inquiring either because he already knew or because he couldn't bear to have to make him explain his whirlwind of feelings. Instead, the young man just wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a loose embrace. Just tight enough to be reassuring, but lax enough that he could pull away if he had wanted.

Giriko just gripped at the blonde's robs tightly.

"I hate you." He said, his voice unsteady.

"I know," Justin said, making the statement somehow sound comforting.

"I hate your fucking school, I hate your fucking god, I hate all of you."

"I know."

"I-I hate Arachne."

"No, you don't."

"I hate her for leading me on for eight hundred years. I hate her for acting like she'd always be there...I hate that's she's gone." Giriko said before another sob ripped its way from his throat. "It fucking hurts."

"You'll live, you're strong," Justin said and after a moment's hesitation, he ran a hand through his hair. "I know you are."

Giriko didn't say anything and Justin didn't continue. They two sat there, entangled in each other's arms at the bottom of those stairs. Neither one was willing to pull away first. It felt as if time stood still. A moment was stretched out into a lifetime and in that space, Giriko' entire perception of the priest, of himself, changed. For the first time in over eight hundred years, Giriko found himself without anyone telling him what to do.

  
He couldn't tell whether that prospect exhilarated him or terrified him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wanted this to be a cute little christmas side thing, I really did. I tried so hard but then I got one little idea that was kind of sad and it snowballed into this.
> 
> Also, quick little analysis because I absolutely love Giriko as a character: I know in the Anime we never see Giriko after Arachne's death but in the Manga we never see him react to it either, which I found weird. I mean, this man had been following her for over eight hundred years and they just glossed over how that would affect him knowing that she's gone without ever having reached what they set out for. Granted, Giriko isn't someone who shows emotions all that well to begin with, but you can clearly see his connection with Arachne is something different than whatever he has with anyone else, which is why I think that he wouldn't be able to cope with losing her. Not just because of how loyal he is but because he doesn't really handle emotions other than rage (not to mention he's pretty insane in the membrane to begin with). He's either just release whatever emotions he shoved away or just shut down. Anyway that's enough of my ranting, thanks for reading and I hope you have a great Christmas!


End file.
